Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (WTWM) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear or see use of profanity, cyberbullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the admins, and after conferring with the other admins, a decision will be made. Our Justice System TBC The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Saturday 04/02/16 ' *Heather: How was Loki Day for you guys? (April Fools Day, that is.) *Ox: Clash Royale is utter crap and I want to throw my iPod Touch out the window because of how stupid it is | I probably won't do the explicit part and just leave it out. It was just an idea at the time considering I was re-reading through it all and noticed I made an unexpected bromance. *Snowstripe : I'm frustrated that I can't read the Book of the Visions of Iddo the Seer or the Book of Nathan. Urrghh! *Ox: I was without power yesterday night for more than 4+ hours. With 40-60 mph winds being recorded and white-out conditions (IT SNOWED AFTER A WEEK OF 70 DEGREES), I froze my tail off in front of a fire my family huddled around. Didn't get power until I was fast asleep. But one of our neighbors had a generator so he had the only lights on the street. GG '''Sunday 03/04/16 ' *Heather: Woah. :P *Ox: I hate playing games with kids on microphones with high-pitched voices and their microphone volume all the way up. My right ear is aching rn. ow. ow. ow. *Snowstripe : Just watched GND2. *Ox: Going to this gameshow thing where you get clues and try to break out of a room. I'll be there with my family. Wish us luck :P *Snowstripe : Is it gonna be broadcast? I have nothing to do here besides important stuff, and I'm stroking my beard for options. *E: Is it in London, Canada? My friend went to a similar thing. *Ox: No, it wasn't broadcast XD. Besides, I'm pretty sure it would've only been local for Ohioans in the US. It would've been pretty boring. Considering I'm a teenager and we did the "Casino Royale" room, I had no idea what to do. Though I did have to use a majestic thing called "common sense" to get us to where we got. Unfortunately, we didn't do it in time :c We were caught by the Syndicate and didn't save 007... *Snowstripe : never really liked James Bond, but I do like the Bond girls. *Heather: I've been siting here at the computer, reading fanfics on RW wiki, foe a while now. I should probly get off now. XP | We had to get a new keyboard today, this time it's WATERPROOF!!! XD *Ox: RIP I got school today. this is the day my happiness becomes nonexistent. if only Runaway to Mossflower was possible... oh wait, there's a secret I never told the readers from the start about the story. '''I'VE KEPT A SECRET THIS ENTIRE TIME AND NO ONE SUSPECTED A THING ABOUT IT. I'M A TOP CONSPIRATOR Monday 04/04/16 ' *Snowstripe : Guess what I got in the mail today! *Ox: no clue | yay I don't want to research world religions in the library for a school project. *Heather: What what what??? *Ox: my school is horrible. we're learning stuff a majority of people learned in grade school, there are teachers who don't teach ANYTHING but sit on their computers, and there are teachers who are terrible at explaining/teaching/presenting to class. ughhhh *Snowstripe : *yawns* Ox, I had plenty of teachers like that, and I still do. @Heather: Here's a hint: it's green and a few other colors. And no, Ox, it isn't my copy of ''The Warrior Reborn. *Ox: I wasn't going to answer with that but I'm with Soma 'til the end! I can't really make any donations because my parents won't really let me, but I try to support however I can. | Is it a book/comic book? Green and a few other colors... the illuminati is green, so i'm guessing... SNOW'S MAIL IS ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED *Snowstripe : And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids! But in all seriousness, why the Illuminati? They were all killed ages ago in Germany. Why not Binderburg? Why not Bohemian Grove? Why not the Youth of Lithuania? Why not the House of Meles? *Ox: YES. "House of Meles"! THE BADGERS WILL START A NEW CULT AND WE WILL HAVE PUPPET MASTERS FOR OUR NEW WORLD ORDER. WE START WITH EUROPE, THEN OVERTHROW TRUMP AND HIS SMALL LOAN OF 1 MILLION DOLLARS. THEN, we sit around and get fat because that's what I feel like doing, but go for what you want :D | "Hey how you doing" "Well I'm fine-- I lied, I'm dying inside" *Snowstripe : The House of Meles is a real society, man. I'm a member. *Heather: Is it a book? Or a dragon? Or some moldy broccoli? Or underwear? jk XD *Ox: where do I sign up? I cried after I stubbed my footpaw in the wall. ouchies :c *Snowstripe : It's a Redwall figurine! Yay! Lol Ox man up. And the House of Meles exists only in my area, which is in the You-Betcha State. Was just talking to myself after reading an AinG article. Smh and facepalm. 'Tuesday 04/05/16 ' *Ox: eh I might be dying inside but I shake it off. and lucky, you got a figurine... I really want to buy a signed copy of Lord Brocktree because that's my favorite Redwall book but Ebay isn't the safest place. | I was editing this before you posted, but I got called away to clean the cage of our guinea pig but we ran out of bedding so we went down to an outlet and went to a place to get cookies and cupcakes and then we went to the pet place where I grabbed a giant bag of bedding and almost toppled on my face and finally got home and finished the cage. *gasps for air* That was a mouthful... *Snowstripe : My friend Fallen of Lightning just joined Wikia! Yay! *Snowstripe : I'm an uncle for the sixth time! Hooray!! *Heather: You're an uncle? Cool! Congratulations! ;) *Ox: I found out last night when he posted a message on my Message Wall over on the Redwall Wikia :D *Snowstripe : I'll be going to visit him in like an hour. That'd make my fourth nephew, and the sixth time I've been made an uncle! :) *Ox: Snazzy Messhall :) I am running low of fresh Redwall/Badger pictures, so I need to dive into Google Images shortly | I used to have 3 friends until they accused me of something I didn't do and plan on telling someone i'm good friends with and also really like. Gonna go up to their faces and clear things up. *Snowstripe : He can't open his eyes yet. But he looks a lot like his dad. *Ox: Awww! One day I'll be in your shoes! | I just finished math after working on it for 3-4 hours. Math teachers assigned online HW and didn't even teach what was on the homework. I tried using "Help me Solve This" but IT DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING. I'M LAUGHING RIGHT NOW XD | THE SHINING IS SO SCARY. THE KID HAD A BALL ROLL UP TO HIM IN A PERFECTLY STRAIGHT LINE ON A CARPET. IMPOSSIBLE. NO WAY. SOOOO SPOOPYYYYY *Heather: Yay I feel much better now. I could hardly do ANYTHING this morning cause mom took the keyboard back to the store cause she didn't like it. The letters were not very visible. This one has HUGE letters. It's made for old people lol. XD *Ox: I'm happy I actually got a chapter done for Conflux of Time last night. I got to finish Sayna's drawing, so I'm going to finish sketching it then work on another chapter. I'll do color later. *Snowstripe : Can't decide if I want to go buy my nephew a toy or clothes. *Ox: Lets be honest, as kids, you don't care about clothes. It's all about the toys (I still remember this from when I was only 4 XD) | CHAPTER 28 FOR CONFLUX OF TIMEEEE. UMGGGEEEEE IT SOUNDS SO GOOD (I'm staying up past my bedtime to write this. I should've been in bed an hour ago to wake up for school 5:30 in the morning, but I'm not :P) *Snowstripe : No, it's for when he's older. My oldest nephew and his family are going to see the baby in the hospital today. He's a year younger than I am. *Ox: That's nice to hear. I'm reading this while I should be working on a project for school. Honestly, I don't care currently. | when your researching world religions, your peers are going to have very blasphemous jokes. *White Ghost: Well, it's bound to happen. I sometimes make jokes on El's expense, even when I shouldn't. He's probably mad at me, seeing as though He's told us not to do that. *Ox: Oxie needs a Halloween name. Should I go as, "Snowstripe the Cub"? jk jk XD OOH I KNOW, "OXIE CLEAN". I WILL PHOTO-SHOP A PICTURE FOR THAT XD *Oxie Clean: Oxie Clean, gets the tuff (blood) stains out! With the strength of Bloodwrath in our solution, you don't ever have to worry about making a mess again! Just toss some into your laundry and bam! It gets the tuffest stains out and makes your laundry smell beautiful! *?Ox?: 01000011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01001111 01111000 00100111 01110011 00100000 01010000 01101111 01100101 01101101 01110011 *Heather: Woah. I was promoted to a content mod on HTTYD fanon wiki a few days ago, and didn't even know about it until this morning! Nobody told me and it wasn't showing up on my profile! XP This is the second time I've been promoted and not told about it... *looks at Snow* lol. XD *Ox: Buy my new product. The perfect product for wives/husbands with messy Badger Lords/Ladies *Snowstripe : Well, I presumed you would find it out eventually, it just took longer than expected. Would you guys believe me if I told you I am the founder of yet another Wiki? *Ox: I got a t-shirt for my Bell's class (a music class with chimes) today. It's too big for me and its Adult Large D: I hate being pipsqueak! MY TEACHER IS CURRENTLY PLAYING THE BARBIE SONG FOR THE CLASS. OMG XD *Heather: What is it a wiki about? | Barbie song?!?!?! XP *Ox: I love "Ready to Go" from Panic! At The Disco. The lyrics, vocals, and music itself sounds very nice all together and compliments each other :) *Snowstripe : Guardians of Ga'Hoole Fanon. There it is. I'm also an admin at the ol' GoG Wiki. So I guess you could say I'm a beast known by many names and faces. XD Anyway, I've been looking around the GoT Wiki. *Ox: Been working on improving my otter drawings. I was able to actually sit down and work on it and I got to say, I improved majorly. *Heather: Hey Snow, I just looked up Guardians of Ga'Hoole, and it looks pretty cool! Are they very good? I'm gonna see if I can read them. ;) *Ox: Going to work on Sayna's request here shortly! Yeehaw! *Heather: Gopher it! ;D *Ox: At a fancy restaurant and currently there is ROLLS! A reunion with distant cousins sounds fun. We've all driven except for my brother I rarely talk about ^.^ *Snowstripe : I'm also on Deviantart, Fanfiction, Wattpad, yeah. Tons of places. *Snowstripe : "I am no hero, for I have killed true heroes. I am the son of evil, yet am not evil. I been taught a lie the truth and truth a lie. I am not worthy of praise, for I am born of vermin. I am not welcome, nor should be, in such a wonderful and good place as this. I am neither truly good nor truly evil. I am unsure of what I am, but perhaps, someday, I may be forgiven of my crimes, and told what I am. Until then, I will wander from place to place, an outcast to vermin, and a killer to goodbeasts. Perhaps, maybe, our paths may cross again, in another life, in another world. Goodbye." - Idunn Jarl :'( *Heather: Did you know that male mason bees have facial hair? XD It looks really funny. Just search it on Google images. It really looks like little mustaches. :D *Ox: you mean those bees from Pearls of Lutra? nope, never knew that. It's spring and I wake up to see snow covering the trees and grass. uggghhhhhhh *Heather: Oh, that's right, they're in PoL. I didn't even think about that for some reason. They're everywhere at my house. ;P *Snowstripe : You guys'd never believe it, but I'm actually working on an original book right now! Yay! My apartment's cold as the Cruel North Sea over here. :( *Ox: That makes 2 of us, Snow! Would love to see what you are doing for it! *Snowstripe : It's the first book in a fantasy epic series. *Heather: What's it called? Planning to get it published? I have so many questions! :D *Ox: The story I have planned to start writing sounds like a good idea, but it is going to be a little interesting because it goes against my own beliefs in the life after death (hence the name, Incarnation). | I found my new favorite song and it makes me cry because it goes through my life in a flash. *Ox: '''I am entering a contest where I have a chance to get an original novel published. I was tweeted this contest and I am participating. I have until June 7th to get it turned in. When it's uploaded, I'll let you guys know and give you a link to vote on it so it has a chance! *Heather: Woah, I got six and a bit pages written last night on DoR in an hour and a half! :) Of course, I counted each side of the paper as one page, and I double spaced, but.... yeah. This will give you an idea of how long it usually takes me to write. XP *Ox: I get distracted when I write *Heather: I do too sometimes, but usually it's because for some reason I have to think everything out in detail before I write it. ;P *Ox: I listen to music and it distracts me. Though I am missing valuable time with Student Council meeting, but I got some of it written. *Heather: Music actually helps me. I listened to the soundtracks of Big Hero 6 and HTTYD2 last night. I think it has to be instrumental though, otherwise I do get distracted. ;P Wednesday 04/13/16 *Ox: 'Cause we can be immortals, I-I-I-immortals. just not for long, for long... and live with me forever now, pull the black-out curtains down... just not for long, for long... | Sometimes music generates ideas for writing for me. *Snowstripe : It's called The Spear King. I am planning to get it published in a few years. I don't want to give it all away, so here's the synopsis for the first book. "Isaac Woode is met by a mysterious stranger, who leads him into a world above the Cloud Barrier, where all its inhabitants are fighting for their freedom against the dark entity known as the Spear King." Sound cool, or nerdy? I'm feeling both XD *Heather: Sounds awesome!!! :D Also sounds a little... Idk, Black Cauldron-y for some reason. ;) *Ox: Incarnation is mine. Just going to say one thing: "A junior in high school in his past life, but now metamorphosed in his new one, Riley will go far to find his greatest friend before memories of his past fade and he forgets who he is..." *Snowstripe : Hmm? Oh yeah. That book. Well, I can where you're coming from, in that, well the antagonist's titles both end in "King". They both want power and land, but the Spear King is not a sorcerer, he is a demon lord, or one of the many Creatures of Night. I'm thinking of having him be sent by the Shaitan Lucifer, but I'm not sure if they'd call him that. *Heather: Man, I like can't stop listening to 'Love Riot' over and over. Oh, what are we waiting for, Let’s take it around the world, We’ll start a fire and join the fight, In this love riot, Oh, ready, set, here we go, From London to Tokyo, You gotta unite and, Join the fight in this love riot. ''Newsboys = Awesomeness!!! *Ox: one of those lines reminded me of a nickelodeon song. its sad that I can name the band and song too, and all the band members... I guess I don't let go of my childhood that easily '~' | My crush jumped on board making ''Incarnation by being my editor. I asked her why she wanted to only edit, but she gave me an indirect answer... :3 *Snowstripe : Girls will be girls, and writers will be blocked. 'Tis the sad truth of the life of the writer. Never really liked the Newsboys, seeing as though I first saw them in a movie I hated. I did like the one time their drummer played while being flipped upside-down. That took skills. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations